User blog:UsoppThePotato/Skarner's custom rework
Welcome (Note: English is not my native language, therefore grammar mistakes might happen.) Ladies and Gentlemen, UsoppThePotato here, and this time I have thought of a rework for the somewhat recently ruined Skarner. I wanted to make sure he can perform like he used to be (lock down an enemy until the end) however I made changes to his kit so it is not that toxic. Abilities seconds. The effect is doubled when attacking enemy champions. Attacking structures will not trigger Energize. }} | }} Skarner deals physical damage to all enemies within range. Hitting an enemy will grant a stacking attack speed bonus for 5 seconds that stacks up to 3 times. While Skarner has stacks, Crystal Slash deals bonus magic damage. If the enemy has the Fractured debuff, this spell will add another stack of it, up to 5. If the enemy already has 5 stacks of Fractured, the debuff will be consumed and damage will be dealt. |leveling= % % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=350 }} | reduces Crystal Slash's cooldown to seconds when continuously autoattacking champions with maximum attack speed ( attacks per second) and cooldown reduction (40%). |video=Skarner QVideo.ogv }} }} Skarner gains a health shield for 6 seconds. While the shield is active, Skarner gains an accelerating movement speed that reaches full strength after 3 seconds. If the shield gets destroyed, he gets the maximum Movement Speed bonus for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= % |cooldown=16 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} | }} Skarner deals magic damage to all enemies in a line and applies the Fractured debuff for 4 seconds, slowing all targets hit for 15%. Hitting Fractured enemies with Crystal Slash adds a stack of Fractured, up to 5. New stacks increase the duration by 1 second. The slow stacks additively. |leveling= 60 1800 75% |cooldown=20/17/14/11/9 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1200 }} | }} Skarner rears his stinger, rooting his target for ~ seconds as he bring his stinger down: dealing magic damage and suppressing them for seconds. For the duration, Skarner can move freely and will drag his victim around with him. At the end of the suppression, the target takes the same damage again. Also, if the target has the Fractured debuff it will be consumed, dealing the same damage that it would deal if consumed with Crystal Slash. |description2 = If Skarner loses sight of his target or if his target exceeds a range threshold during the ~ seconds, the ability is canceled but does not go on cooldown. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=350 }} | , the secondary damage is not dealt. *Impale's target can exceed the threshold either by being in the process of dashing when immobilized, removing the immobilize and then quickly dashing, or by an ally knocking Skarner away. *Skarner's target will follow him around regardless of the method of movement - including through forced movement spells such as and . *While Impale's suppress is active, Skarner is considered to be facing in the direction of his movement, not the direction he is facing, for the purposes of abilities such as and . |video=Skarner RVideo.ogv }} }} Summary ;Most notable changes * The E now is a useful tool, and hitting it is really rewarding (slow + good damage after debuff consumption) * Q: Not useless anymore, as on live. You now have to successfully hit the enemy with your E and then use your Q to slow them down by a notable amount. * W: Should feel better to use now, and it gives you a nice pseudo gap closer. * R: Consumes the Fractured debuff. That means that there will be no slow after ulting. Kind of a balance thing, we don't want to make Skarner OP as hell, right? Due to a lack of time I am not going too much into detail. Feel free to tell me your opinion on this rework; I will try and reply as much as I can. Thank you for reading this blog! Regards, UsoppThePotato PS: Have a cookie! @<(^.^<) Category:Custom champions